Instintos
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Por que Ginny agia por instinto, até mesmo em seus sonhos. Fic escrita para o Projeto Pandora do Fórum 6v.


**Nome do autor:** Dione Kurmaier

**Título: Instintos**

**Sinopse:** Por que Ginny agia por instinto, até mesmo em seus sonhos.

**Ship:** TG

**Gênero:** Romance/Suspense

**Classificação:** PG

**Status:** Completa

**Formato:** Shortfic

**Observação:** Em Hogwarts

**Email:**

**PS:** Nada disso me pertence, nem ganho dinheiro, apenas me diverte. Fic para o Projeto Pandora do Fórum 6v. Escrita enquanto escutava Adele (: . Leiam e comentem, ok?

**Instintos**

**Por Dione Kurmaier**

Estava tudo tão escuro e tão sombrio. Ela não enxergava nada a sua frente, apenas sentia a umidade do ambiente e aquilo lhe dava calafrios. Não eram calafrios normais, era como se estivessem derrubando gelo em suas costas. Como se algo escorregasse, algo viscoso, e entrasse pelos seus poros. Ela respirava aflita, mais e mais rápido, congelada e sem atrever-se a mover um centímetro sequer.

- Olá? – Ela sussurrou para o vácuo a sua frente. – Alguém?

Ela não obteve nenhuma resposta. Ela também não queria uma resposta estava com tanto medo de que ele tivesse voltado, de que ele a tivesse novamente...

- Olá, pequena. Vai me dizer que agora foge de mim? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, com aquela voz que a fazia querer relaxar cada músculo do seu corpo e se deixar levar pelo timbre perfeito. – Vai me dizer que agora me recusa e que me teme?

Ela não conseguia reagir, não conseguia fazer seu corpo realizar as ações que se passavam no seu cérebro. Corra, fuja, se esconda. Mas o pior não era seu corpo não responder, era o seu cérebro também não querer que seu corpo partisse. A outra parte de si gritava. Fique, encare-o, toque-o. Ela não sabia a quem recorrer, a qual lado de si escolher, a qual parte escutar. Ela simplesmente ficou parada, alarmada. A escuridão agora lhe parecia cálida, acolhedora, quase reconfortante. Por não precisar encarar seus olhos, encarava o vazio. Mas era quase a mesma coisa.

- Você me pertence, Ginny. E ambos sabemos disso. – Ela escutou os passos dele atrás de si, sentiu que ele se movia para o seu lado. Viu-o tocar seus cabelos, viu suas mãos brancas, finas, perfeitas. Mãos que a tocavam e que a faziam suspirar, suspirar do mesmo modo que ela não devia ter suspirado naquele exato momento. – Seu corpo responde a mim, seu cérebro e seu coração. Se não fosse assim, já teria saído daqui sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele aspirou aquele aroma vindo de sua pele como se sentisse o melhor cheiro do mundo, mas ela sabia que era mais uma de suas táticas para fazê-la acreditar que ele a amava do mesmo jeito que ela o amava, perdidamente. Mas Ginny sabia que tudo aquilo era um grande teatro, uma grande encenação, para apenas tê-la como sua arma, seu brinquedinho, para poder controla - lá.

- Por que faz isso comigo, Tom? Você sabe que daria minha vida por ti sem nem ao menos pensar, sem ter o mínimo motivo, apenas por amá-lo. Mas você finge, finge que me ama, finge saber que vai me fazer mal e que não quer isso, tornando tudo mais difícil, pois assim o amo mais. Você sabe que me tortura e me mata por dentro, mas mesmo assim continua com esse jogo de gato e rato. Por que brinca comigo assim? Por quê? – No fim, sua voz já estava tão rachada, seus olhos tão cheios de lágrimas, que ela já não queria mais vê-lo, já não queria mais tê-lo perto de si. Era loucura, seu corpo, seu coração sua alma, tudo se dividia entre o certo e o errado por ele.

- Eu nunca te disse que te faria mal. Disse que você tinha opções. Que se jogasse o diário fora, poderia nunca mais me ver, nunca mais ouvir minha voz. E você escolheu o jogar. Agora que você o tem de volta, por sua própria escolha, deseja me culpar? Foi você que veio até mim Ginny! Eu te torturo? Você tortura a si mesma, e você sabe disso. Só que nunca vai assumir. Prefere me culpar. Por que, agora me conte, por que me culpar? É mais fácil, mais aceitável para você? – Ele ficou a frente da menina, e ela abaixou a face rapidamente. Ele levantou seu rosto com a mão gélida, enérgico. – Me encare. Você encarou a escuridão todo esse tempo, por que não pode me encarar? Eu venho dela.

Ela continuava olhando para o chão, até que ele a forçou a olhar em seus olhos. Negros como ébanos, e que a derretiam. Ela sabia que se entregava ao encará-lo, e ela não queria ser fraca, como sabia que seria. Negros encararam castanhos. Mas os negros estavam mais vazios e mais gelados do que o ambiente em volta deles.

- Você me ama Ginny. Mas você também sabe que não te amo. Você sempre soube. O seu lado mais racional já sabia disso, mas você tentou se enganar, tentou não se entregar. E não conseguiu. – Ele a abraçou, mas apesar do contato com ele, ela nem se moveu. Continuava estática. Ouvir as verdades de Tom era ainda pior do que escutar de si mesma.

– Você é fraca, menina. Você se entregou tão facilmente. Tenho pena de você. Tenho pena da sua dor, tenho pena da sua covardia. Mas isso passa. Enquanto você me amar, eu vou te usar. E você vai se deixar ser usada, não vai, pequena?

Ele a soltou e a deixou sozinha no escuro, com as lágrimas a cair do rosto.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Ginny acordou aos soluços. Tudo tinha sido um sonho. Não, tinha sido muito mais que um sonho. Tom estava presente, e sempre que ele estava no meio de algo, nada era tão simples, nada era fácil nem indolor. Colocou as mãos sobre os lábios para abafar o som do choro, mas a tristeza que a invadia era tão forte, tão devastadora. Mas junto à raiva se apoderava de si, enquanto sentia ódio, nojo. Burra, estúpida e covarde, era isso que era. Sentou-se na cama, pegou o diário embaixo de seu travesseiro e abriu na primeira página, que segundos depois, continha uma frase que a fez arrepiar-se:

- " Olá, pequena."

E ela mais uma vez se entregava. Sem pensar, ela apenas fazia. Impulso, instinto. Ela já não sabia o que a fazia ser assim. Ginny simplesmente agia. Por ele, por amor.

**FIM**


End file.
